The present invention relates generally to books. More particularly, this invention pertains to the ability to assemble a custom book or a custom novelty book.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,369 describes a visual storybook teaching tool in which a child selects a number of objects (story figures) and places them in "pockets" that are attached to the pages of a binder or book. The pockets themselves are not a novel feature of the design.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,404 describes the design of a photo album page which has multiple expanding pockets for holding photographs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,936 teaches a display album having modular sheet pages for displaying photographs and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,449 illustrates a sheet having multiple pockets for storing photographic film.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,399 teaches a sports team folder for organizing information about members of a sports team in individual "pockets."
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,482 shows a display album comprising multiple pages formed of a washable material into a "pocket" shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,609 shows a "story quilt" that is intended to be hung on a wall for storage and display of dolls. Multiple panels are formed on the front of the quilt, some having pockets for storing various items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,889 describes a book formed of multiple pages of "bags" or pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,245 is directed at a combination of a pillow and book which is carried in a pocket attached to the side of the pillow.
None of the prior art include an invention whereby a consumer may create a custom book. What is needed is book which a consumer may custom assemble to include only subjects the consumer wants, or needs. The book should have pages which are easily removable from (and replaceable to) a holding article.
It would be useful if the book could be assembled from a display having a theme so that the consumer could quickly decide to browse the available subjects on the pages available, or move on. If the consumer is interested in the subjects, it would be useful for the page holding article to be interesting, appealing "different" and perhaps matching the theme of the cards (or pages) displayed. Currently, if a consumer is interested in a particular subject, she must buy the whole book.
Further, a typical book may not be `fun` for a child. What is needed is a book that could be adapted to be fun for a child, or perhaps make a unique gift for an adult. What is need is a book assembly that will allow a consumer to have more purchasing control and more alternatives to chose a book from among.
What is needed is a book assembly which can quickly convey to a potential consumer that a certain type of information is available. What is needed is a book assembly that may serve as an educational tool to teach `which of these belongs with the rest` association. What is needed is a `fun` way for the consumer to assemble a custom book containing subjects of her choosing; a fun way to exercise her creativity.
Prior art lacks these needed books and book assemblies.